Never more
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Izaomi/ Lo ayudó por miedo a lo que le haría si no lo hacía, aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo ahí - ONE SHOT - "Entonces recordé su aliento contra mi pecho y supe que no volvería a pensarlo como una tortura..." Lemon :3


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Durarara! no me pertenecen (esto es tan obvio que no sé para qué se escribe -gota gorda-)._

_CAUTION: Hard Yaoi. Lemon. Si no te gusta éste género; abstente de leer (Y si lo lees, sin gustarte el Yaoi, no es mi problema si te causa algún trauma, okey? -Sonríe angelicalmente-)_

_Pairing(s): Orihara Izaya X Kida Masaomi._

_Notas: Bueno... Como me comentaron en mi otro Izaomi, que le faltaba sadismo... Intenté poner algo un poco sádico (no quedó muymuy, pero.. es lo que pude hacer -Ríe apenada-). Kida's PoV (¡punto de vista del uke, kya!). Emh.. Y eso... Espero que les guste~_

* * *

One shot

**Never More**

**.**

Era de noche, aproximadamente las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Ikebukuro, no había mucha gente y la luz era suficiente como para permitirme ver lo que tenía delante sin chocarme contra un letrero de tránsito o algo por el estilo. Los callejones estaban deshabitados y los locales cerrados. No es que tuviera miedo, es sólo que la idea de estar solo en una ciudad tan grande era algo intimidante.

Pero en fin, me encontraba allí a esas horas porque tuve que ir a la casa de Mikado para terminar un trabajo del colegio realmente pesado, pero aún así había que hacerlo. Se suponía que iba a pasar la conche en su casa, ya que él estaba preocupado por "los peligros" que acechan a esas horas, pero, de un momento a otro, apareció la motociclista negra por la ventana y dijo que mi amigo debía ver algo, que era algo así como una urgencia. Por lo que Mikado se disculpó conmigo unas cien mil veces antes de que yo recogiera mis cosas y me marchara.

Yo no me enojé, después de todo era su deber y no parecía ser algo muy sencillo. Aunque aún no me creo que ese chico sea el líder de los Dollars.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuché una voz. Una voz que preferiría no haber escuchando nunca.

- Kida-kun... -

Aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba volteé para mirar ese oscuro callejón. Observé por unos segundos a la persona que se encontraba sentada contra la pared, agarrándose el abdómen con una mano, como si se sintiera adolorido.

- Izaya - Lo nombré. Él rió, cosa que hizo que me amargara y frunza el ceño.

- ¿Podrías ayudar a este pobre tipo? - Preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo.

¿Qué demonios?, ¿Pobre tipo? No me hagas reír, él de pobre tipo no tenía ni una pelisa de abrigo. Pero justo en ese momento en el que iba a negarme, pensé en mi vida, la que fui empezando a reconstruír luego de que ese mismo sujeto la arruinara. Él podría volver a destruírla, es muy capáz de hacerlo y seguramente las ganas no le faltan. Justamente por esa razón le dije a Mikado que no era bueno tener como enemigo al tipo llamado Orihara Izaya.

Me acerqué a él y pasé su brazo por detrás de mi cuello, lo levanté, con algunas dificultades ya que él era notablemente más alto que yo. Agradeció a su manera y caminamos unos lentos pasos más.

- ¿Y qué te pasó? - Le pregunté. Sin mostrar tono de preocupación ni nada.

- Que curioso que lo preguntes - Comentó, divertido. Vio que mi expresión no mostraba signos de humor y suspiró - Pues verás, hoy estaba brincando felizmente, como siempre, por las veredas de esta hermosa ciudad y me encontré con el mal humor de Shizu-chan - Respondió.

- ¿Y qué con eso? - Pregunté - Todos los días te peleas con Shizuo, pero no terminas así, pareces atropeyado por un auto - Agregué.

- ¿Atropeyado por un auto? - Repreguntó, alzando una ceja antes de volver a reír - Literalmente -

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté, algo sorprendido, tal vez - ¿Te atropeyó un auto? -

- Bueno, no fue un atropeyo normal como te imaginas - Aclaró.

- Explícate mejor - Dije, con algo de fastidio.

- Sorpresivamente Shizu-chan, al verme, levantó un coche y me lo arrojó. Claro que no lo vi a tiempo. -

- ¿Y cómo es que todavía estás vivo? - Le pregunté, con cierta decepción.

- Verás, mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a los golpes fuertes... Por suerte Simon intervino antes de que Shizu-chan me arrojara ese buss~ - Continuó, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Por la impresión casi tiro a Izaya al piso.

- ¿B-buss?-

Y esa era, justamente, la otra persona a la que no deberías tener como enemiga. Heiwajima Shizuo.

**.**

.

Llegamos a mi casa y apoyé mi mochila sobre la mesa. Volteé para mirar a Izaya, de alguna manera había conseguido sentarse en el sillón, todo encorbado, dándome la espalda.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - Le pregunté.

- Sólo cuando me enderezo - Contestó.

¿Por qué diablos lo traje a mi casa? Simplemente no podía entenderme a mí mismo, ¿Acaso era tan fácil de convencer?, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Saqué las hojas que habíamos usado para hacer el trabajo de la mochila, miré la última parte y... Demonios. Todavía faltaba el último punto. Lo había olvidado por completo. Tomé una de las sillas y la acerqué a la mesa, sentándome.

**.**

**.**

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, yo releía y releía... Pero era imposible.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber esto? Ha pasado más de una hora y sigo sin descifrar siquiera la consigna. Hasta tiene palabras que nunca había leído antes... - Susurré, deprimido, con la frente apoyada en las hojas.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Kida-kun? - Preguntó esa burlona voz que me causaba dolor de estómago. Me volteé y ahí estaba Izaya, parado detrás de mí con su típica sonrisa irritante.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? - Pregunté - Hace un rato casi no podías hablar del dolor - Agregué.

- Ya me recuperé - Informó, tomando las hojas - Te ayudaré por haberte preocupado por mí ateriormente~ -

- No me preocupé por tí, me preocupé por mí - Dije.

- ¿El último punto es el que no entiendes? - Preguntó, tomando asiento frente a mí. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Izaya leyó la consigna.

- Está mal~ - Dijo, suspirando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunté, sin entenderlo bien.

- A todo - Contestó golpeando levemente los papeles.

¿Cómo pudo leer todo en tan poco tiempo?

- Está mal - Repitió - Tendrás que hacer todos los puntos de nuevo si no quieres que tú y Mikado-kun desaprueben~ -

- ¿¡Q-q-qué? - Exclamé - Alto, ¿y cómo sabes que lo hice junto con Mikado? - Pregunté, al darme cuenta de que lo había mencionado.

- Puede que lo haya adivinado~ Pero eso no importa ahora - Dijo - Te explicaré cómo resolver cada parte, tú sólo presta ateción y házlo -

**.**

**.**

Escuché cada palabra y miré con suma atención cada cosa que él señalara en la hoja. Era bastante confuso, pero sus palabras eran claras y me hicieron entender cosas que el profesor nunca había logrado.

Con rapidéz y sin titubear ni en una ocasión logró explicar hasta el último punto.

Al término de que él hablara, seguramente mis ojos se veían tan grandes como dos platos.

- No te sorprendas tanto de que lo sepa, Kida-kun - Dijo, como si supiera leer mis pensamientos - Piensa que no es tan sencillo llegar a ser un informante de primera - Añadió con un toque de egocentrismo. Realmente leía mis pensamientos - Ahora comienza a escribir y no hagas ninguna pregunta, excepto que sea muy necesaria -

- Sí... - Pronuncié, segundos antes de leer la consigna del primer punto.

**.**

**.**

Lo completé, con algunas complicaciones pero, aún así, lo completé. Lo mismo con el segundo y con el que le seguía.

Los minutos seguían corriendo y cada vez me faltaba menos para terminar.

El sueño era mucho. De a tantos mis ojos se cerraban y me costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Los bostezos eran bastante continuos.

**.**

**.**

¡Termi... né... - Dije emocionado, pero al momento en que levanté la vista me topé con el rostro de Izaya; estaba apoyando el peso de su cabeza en su codo, el cual estaba sobre la mesa, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios semiabiertos. Por alguna extraña razón sentí que mis mejillas ardían y ni siquiera podía despegar mi mirada de él.

- Kida-kun~ - Oí que me llamaba y me despabilé.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté.

- Al fin reaccionas - Dijo - Estuviste como unos diez minutos mirándome intensamente, casi logras que me sonroje - Añadió burlonamente, soltando una carcajada al final.

Rodé mis ojos. No era divertido que se burlase de mí, ni siquiera yo era capáz de entender el porqué de esa reacción al verlo de ese modo...

- ¿Terminaste con eso? - Preguntó aquella voz, pero esta vez provenía de detrás de mí.

- Sí - Respondí. Sentí un escalofrío y, antes de que pudiera si quiera darme cuenta de ello, unas manos habían invadido el interior de mi camisa. - ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? - Pregunté con desesperación al notar como dichas manos se pegaban a mi pecho.

- Te estoy cobrando - Dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en el ángulo entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

- ¿Co-cobrarme...? - Pregunté - Ah.. - Gemí, sin querer hacerlo, cuando me pellizcó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota?, ¿Qué pretendía tocándome de esa manera?

- Sí, yo te dije que te ayudaría con tu trabajo para devolverte el favor - Dijo - Pero las 31 preguntas que me hiciste luego de que te explicara todo no estaban dentro del contrato - Agregó, haciendo fricción en mis pezones.

- N-no... Para.. - Dije entre gemidos que intenté ocultar, fallidamente. Izaya no me escuchó o, simplemente y lo que yo más creo, me ignoró. Es más, dobló su cabeza un poco y mordió mi lóbulo. Sentí un escalofrío y me puse de pie bruscamente para poder alejarme de él.

- YA BASTA - Le grité, exasperado. Él me siguió con la vista y rió.

- Está bien - Dijo - Después de todo con eso me conformo - Añadió, mirando hacia abajo.

¿Qué diabl-..? De la impresión no me había dado cuenta de esa incómoda sensación en mis pantalones. Él había notado eso y lo dijo para hacerme sentir avergonzado, seguramente. Pero claro, como siempre, había logrado su objetivo.

- Matta ne~ - Dijo. Pero antes de que posara su mano en el picaporte lo detuve.

- Espera - Le dije.

Izaya volteó su rostro y me miró, sin dejar de darme la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kida-kun? - Preguntó, sonriendo de la manera que más detesto.

- Ni siquiera pienses en irte y dejarme con algo que tú empezaste - Susurré, cabizbajo. Tal vez no era del todo conciente de lo que decía; pero realmente estaba harto de que todo sea como él planea.

Sonrió.

Pero, ¿¡Por qué lo hizo?

Dirigió su mano a su campera y urgó en el bolsillo de ésta, como si estuviese buscando algo.

- Con una condición - Dijo, yo lo miré, interrogante - Tú empiezas, Kida-kun - Propuso.

¿Que yo empiece...?

- ¿Y cómo se supone que empiece? - Cuestioné.

- No sé, Kida-kun... Cada uno tiene sus métodos - Dijo, sonriendo, como siempre - Quiero ver el tuyo - Añadió.

¿Qué diablos?, ¿Pero cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo si no yo mismo sabía mi método?

¿Tal vez deba coquetearle como si fuera una chica?, ¿Eso querrá?

- No te confundas, Kida-kun - Habló - No te estoy pidiendo que me coquetees - Agregó, nuevamente leyendo mi mente.

- ¿Y-y qué quieres que haga? -

- Podrías empezar quitándote la ropa, por ejemplo - Respondió, intentado poner un tono de inocencia.

Por un momento sentí que mis manos temblaron. Tragué saliva. Me puse nervioso.

Dudé por varios segundos, en los cuales sólo el silencio podía escucharse.

Dirigí mi temblorosa mano hacia la parte superior de mi camisa y, con movimientos torpes, la desabotoné de arriba a abajo. Tenía mi cabeza gacha, porque notaba su mirada fija en mí, persiguiendo todos mis movimientos. No quería mirarlo. Entraría en pánico. Bajé mi bragueta lentamente. La vergüenza me carcomía por dentro.

Mis pantalones cayeron silenciosamente al piso y tomé la parte elástica de mi bóxer entre el dedo gordo y el índice.

- No es necesario que te quites la ropa interior - Interrumpió. Realmente me sentí un poco aliviado al oír eso, pero quedé callado nuevamente.

- Vamos, continúa - Dijo, al término de unos segundos.

- ¿Eh? - Pronuncié. Yo realmente no sabía qué se supone que debía hacer.

- Ah~ - Suspiró, dejando caer su abrigo al suelo - Se ve que todavía necesitas más ayuda - Dio pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con la pared y se sentó en el suelo. Abrió sus piernas y me miró con una sonrisa que me inquietó bastante. - Ven - Dijo.

Ardí, o, al menos, sentí que lo hacía. Con inseguridad caminé hacia él, que me siguió con su aguda mirada. Me agaché entre sus piernas separadas y lo miré.

Me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé; Sólo fue un pequeño contacto que duró unos pocos segundos. Al separar mi cara, él tomó mis brazos e invirtió nuestras posiciones; quedando yo contra la pared. Agarró mis manos y las levantó, atándome las muñecas contra algo. Fue todo tan repentino que apenas pude darme cuenta de qué sucedía.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? - Pregunté sorprendido.

- Éste es mi método, Kida-kun - Respondió, sonriendo nuevamente.

Aproximó su rostro a mi pecho, lamió mis pezones y los mordió. Subió a mi cuello y, mediante chupones, volvió a descender por mi torso. Yo intentaba no gemir; mordía mis labios o los apretaba entre ellos para evitar soltar algún sonido que me pudiera causar pasar un mal momento. Bueno, empeorar ese mal momento.

Sentí como, con su rodilla, hizo presión en mi entrepierna.

Otro escalofrío.

Dirigió su mano a mi erección y comenzó a manosearla, mientras su lengua se entretenía con mi ombligo.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, era una sensación tan placentera que me sentí incómodo. Mi temperatura subió y, por un momento, creí que estallaría. Sus dedos se movían ágiles y sin vergüenza a través de la fina tela de mis bóxers; Se escurrían apretaban y acariciaban, provocando que me ponga más erecto todavía.

Ya había dejado de ocultar mis gemidos. En ese momento, era algo imposible.

Con su mano hacía fricción, subiendo y bajando en movimientos lentos que me volvían loco, me hacían sentir como si estuviera fuera de este mundo. Pero repentinamente se alejó. Yo abrí mis ojos y lo miré, él se puso de pie y se dirigió al sillón, sentándose en él.

- Ya me aburrí - Dijo, antes de bostezar.

¿Qué?, ¿Se aburrió? ¡Pero si después de todo estaba riendo!

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero tenía mis muñecas atadas. De todos modos, aunque no lo estuvieran no habría logrado ponerme de pie, mis piernas no se sentían estables.

- Hijo de puta... - Susurré, en medio del silencio.

**.**

**.**

Apreté mis piernas. Ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de tocarme a mí mismo. Quería morir. Nunca me había sentido tan caliente. Y lo peor era que tenía que aguantarlo.

Lo miraba. Se encontraba aún en ese sillón, con la mirada perdida en algún punto, dándome la espalda. Mis muñecas me dolían por todo el forcejeo, al tener la mínima esperanza de que podría liberarme.

Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente. No sabía que hacer y estaba apunto de enloquecer. Lo único que me quedaba era pedirle ayuda a Izaya. Pero no quería hacerlo, ¡No quería tener que deberle un favor después de todo eso!

Pero lo hice. No me quedó otra opción; me dolía y necesitaba con urgencia atención.

- Izaya... - Llamé con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó.

Dude un poco.

- Tócame - Dije, finalmente.

Él no contestó. Ni siquiera se movió.

Mi ira aumentó. Haciendo que mi temperatura suba más. No era bueno, ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza y la molestia se multiplicó unas cien veces más.

Lo odié.

No siemplemente eso.

Lo odié más que nunca.

Incluso mucho más que cuando le hizo eso a Saki.

Lo odié _mucho más_.

Sentí un roce en mi pierna. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Izaya.

- ¿Có-cómo..? - Nuevamente no noté en qué momento se me había acercado.

- Sólo quería verte sufrir un poco - Dijo - Pero ahora estoy excitado~ - Susurró antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Abrí mi boca, dejándole el paso libre. Él introdujo su lengua rápidamente y rodeó la mía. Comenzó a moverse por mi cavidad bucal y mi lengua imitó a la suya, persiguiéndola también. El beso se volvió tan profundo que, aunque, separemos nuestros rostros un poco, esos dos músculos húmedos no se separaban. Seguían apretados y rozándose al compás. Acariciándose como si temieran ser despegados.

Izaya besaba tan intensamente que lograba quitarme el aliento. ¿Cómo demonios tenía tanta experiencia? Si por su apariencia, él era el menos adecuando como para ser un rompe corazones...

Cuando el beso concluyó, nos miramos. Mi respiración se había agitado mucho, por lo que comencé a jadear. Él bajó su cabeza hasta mi entrepierna y lamió mi bóxer, donde se encontraba mi notable erección.

Gemí. Su lengua era mucho más excitante que sus dedos, sin importar la prenda de por medio.

Dio una última lamida y se arrodilló, quitándose su remera y bajándose el pantalón, junto con su ropa interior.

Me sorprendí un poco. A pesar de tener un cuerpo de contextura delgada, se podían ver músculos. Su torso estaba bien trabajado. Supongo que de no ser así no resistiría todos los golpes de las cosas pesadas que Shizuo le tira. Aunque podía notarse una parte que estaba un poco violeta e hinchada, debió haber sido por el coche...

Miré hacia abajo y vi su pene, estaba parado y, también era un poco más grande de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Dios, me sentía la persona más sucia del mundo al pensar de esa forma, pero no pude evitarlo.

Me quitó el bóxer y tomó mis piernas, apoyándolas en sus hombros a medida de que aproximaba su rostro a mi pecho. Colocó su erección en mi entrada y, con una pequeña embestida, la introdujo completamente en mí.

No mentiré diciendo que no me dolió. Ya que sí lo hizo. Es más, no gemí, grité en cuanto me penetró.

Las embestidas continuaron una tras otra, hasta que llegó el momento en el que ya no sentía nada de dolor. Me sentía ansioso y completamente entregado. Mientras que con una mano masturbaba mi erección, con la otra acariciaba mi espalda. Su aliento chocaba contra mi humedecida piel, ni siquiera me importaban mis gemidos, los cuales eran constantes... La fricción que su pene contra mí me hacía morir de placer, sus toqueteos, su respiración, su piel. Todo.

Todo era tan excitante que hasta mi vistá se nubló.

Me vine un poco antes que él. Cuando el lo hizo, sentí ese líquido caliente recorrer mi interior y la piel se me puso de gallina. Sacó su miembro y cortó la soga que inhabilitaba mis muñecas. Luego, se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Aún te duele el abdómen? - Pregunté, sin mirarlo.

- No.. - Respondió.

Cerré mis ojos. De repente todo el sueño y cansancio volvió a mí.

- ¿Estuvo divertido, no? - Preguntó en tono burlón.

- Claro que no... - Negué con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente él se divirtió, pero para mí el 70% fue una tortura.

Él rió.

- ¿Sabes? Desde hace un tiempo me preguntaba cómo sería tener sexo contigo, Kida-kun - Dijo - Y fue tan divetido como lo imaginé -

- Vete de mi casa... - Susurré.

- ¿Ah? -

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS DE MI CASA! - Le grité enfurecido.

- Está bien, está bien - Dijo divertido mientras se ponía de pie. Agarró sus prendas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir me miró nuevamente.

- Espero que podamos repetirlo~ - Oí. Volteé mi cabeza para insultarlo pero la puerta ya se había cerrado, y no había nadie ahí.

Largué un chasquido y me fui a la cama.

**.**

**.**

Entré al aula somnoliento y levanté la vista, buscando a Mikado y a Anri.

- ¡Masaomi! -

- Kida-kun... -

Volteé, ellos me encontraron primero.

- Hola - Saludé.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás medio perdido - Preguntó Mikado.

- No, nada... Los estaba buscando - Contesté. - Por cierto Mikado, hay algo que tengo que decirte respecto al trabajo... Yo no lo encontr- -

- Aquí está - Dijo él, mostrándome las hojas en su mano.

¿Eh? Pero si yo...

- Las dejaste hoy a la mañana bajo mi puerta, ¿no? Cuando salí ahí estaban -

- Eh... Claro, tienes razón... Iba a preguntarte si las habías encontrado... Jaja... - Dije. Los dos me miraron raro. Lo admito, no sé mentir.

Entonces Mikado me agarró del brazo y me empujó lejos de Anri.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó. - ¿No dormiste bien? Tienes unas ojeras enormes... -

- Ahora que lo mencionas, me acosté un poco tarde... No dormí mucho -

- Otra pregunta -

- ¿Si? - Pregunté algo nervioso.

- ¿Para qué las muñequeras? - Cuestionó, señalándolas.

No entiendo... Mikado siempre está distraído con todo... ¿Por qué justo hoy tenía que despertar observador?

- Bueno... Ya sabes... Como vine corriendo pensé que sería mejor traerlas así no me llenaba de sudor las manos... - Contesté, titubeando un poco.

- Ah... Claro - Dijo.

Era obvio que no me creyó.

**.**

**.**

Ahora Mikado seguramente piense que soy un suicida tratando que cubrir sus heridas. Mientras que yo sólo quise tapar las marcas de la soga.

Tengo ojeras enormes que arruinan mi encantador rostro.

También llegué tarde al colegio buscando unas hojas que ni siquiera estaban en mi casa, por alguna mágica razón.

Y lo peor de todo, esos recuerdos que preferiría creer que fueron un mal sueño, o un invento de mi cerebro.

¿Me habré traumado o algo?

Por lo menos ahora sé que lo odio más que a nadie. A esa persona que quiere destruírme con juegos sucios, torturando mi mente de a poco, haciendo que quiera desaparecer. Me obligó psicológicamente a ayudarlo. Es cierto, estoy traumado con él. No quiero que vuelva a destruír mi vida. Y por ese miedo es por el cual él se aprovecha para hacer conmigo lo que él quiera.

¿Por qué, de entre toda la gente, tenía que ser un sádico?

Me prometí que no volvería a tenerle miedo. Que no volvería a ayudarlo. Que no volvería a aprovecharse de mi bondad o de lo que sea que me haya impulsado además del miedo a colaborar con él en aquél entonces.

Prometí que nunca volvería a ser tan débil frente a él.

Nunca le pediré ayuda. Nunca volveré a mirarlo con temor. Nunca volverá a torturarme así. No se lo permitiré.

Entonces recordé ese beso. Ese intenso beso que me sacó la conciencia.

Recordé cuando él estaba dentro de mí.

Recordé su aliento contra mi pecho.

Nunca dejaré que vuelva a torturarme.

_Porque no lo volveré a pensar como una tortura..._

_...Nunca más._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Notas: Ciao! Weno... ¿Les gustó? -Pone cara de perro mojado- La verdad es que disfruté mucho hacerlo n.n Pero realmente me tardé bastante.. Lo empecé el 24/02 y no me dieron ganas de continuarlo.. ¡Porque no tenía ganas de agarrar la lapicera y hacerlo! Soy una vaga, lo sé. Aún así espero que les haya gustado. Este Jueves empiezo las clases y no sé si escribiré algo en un tiempo (yo espero que sí), es por eso que me apuré a terminarlo para hoy ^_^ Cambiando de tema, final extraño, no? Bueno, no me convenció como quedó en el cuaderno entonces tuve que improvisar de una manera rara, todo iba con "nunca" pero luego recordé que el fic era "nunca más", por lo que di varias vueltas innecesarias, tal vez... _

_En resúmen. Espero que les haya gustado~! Y dejen reviews, si? Vamos que no cuestan buajahaha. Sino, el suicida aquí no va a ser Kida D:_

_Okok. Tengan una bonita semana :3_

_¡Saludos! Arrivederci~_


End file.
